Compactor machines are typically used for soil, landfill, and paving applications to maximize material density. Compaction can occur in various ways, such as with a rolling drum, a vibrating drum, or tamping wheel tips. Traditionally, vibrating drums are vibrated using an interior shaft with an eccentric weight that rotates around the shaft. The eccentric weight can rotate around the shaft at varying speeds to vibrate the drum at varying frequencies, but the amplitude of the vibrations is determined by the size of the weights used.